There have been disclosed an image forming apparatus which periodically performs short distance wireless communication with a mobile terminal. When it is not possible to perform the short distance wireless communication with the mobile terminal, the image forming apparatus holds print data therein without deleting the print data. After that, when the short distance wireless communication with the mobile terminal becomes possible, the image forming apparatus resumes processing of the print data.